Amor Inesperado
by Megawinsone
Summary: Essa história é sobre um relacionamento, que no inicio é amizade, e depois muda com a convivência.
1. A Viagem

(........) o pensamento do personagem fica entre parênteses.  
  
Amor Inesperado  
  
Essa história se passa em outra dimensão, na qual passam-se 9 anos depois da derrota de Hades. E Saori ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros de Ouro, mas poucos permaneceram morando no santuário.  
  
Capítulo 1: A Viagem  
  
Era um dia ensolarado de verão no santuário, ninguém agüentava aquele calor horrível que se fazia lá. Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun e Shiryu estavam juntos com suas namoradas, Eri, Shunrei, Mino, June e uma outra amazona chamada Liekeli, que atualmente é namorada de Seiya. Todos estavam animados conversando na sala do santuário a respeito de uma viagem que iriam fazer para conhecer os Alpes Suíços, e que já tinham alugado uma casa para semana que vem. De repente Saori entra na sala.  
  
Saori: Oi pessoal! Vejo que vocês estão bastante animados com a viagem - A deusa sorri.  
  
Seiya: Sim estamos muito animados.  
  
Hyoga: Você vai ficar bem Saori? Enquanto a gente viaja?  
  
Saori: Sim Hyoga, eu ficarei bem - A deusa fala séria.  
  
Shiryu: É que nós estamos preocupados com você - O cavaleiro de dragão comenta.  
  
Saori: Vocês já se preocuparam demais comigo, eu quero que vocês se divirtam, pois nunca se sabe quando vai aparecer outra batalha.  
  
Shun: Quais cavaleiros de ouro vão ficar aqui te protegendo?  
  
Saori: O Milo vai ficar na casa de escorpião, Kamus na casa de aquário, Aiolia na casa de leão, Saga na casa de gêmeos. E o Shaka como recém se casou com a Shina, está em lua-de-mel com ela na Índia, os dois vão passar 7 meses lá.  
  
Shun: E quem vai ficar junto com você? - O cavaleiro de Andrômeda pergunta preocupado.  
  
Saori: Calma Shun, o Mu se ofereceu para ficar aqui comigo quando soube que vocês iam todos viajar - A deusa dá um sorriso.  
  
De repente, Mu aparece na frente de todos através do tele-transporte.  
  
Mu: Isso mesmo, podem ir para a viagem tranqüilos que eu e os outros cavaleiros de ouro vamos cuidar bem da Saori - O cavaleiro de áries sorri e cruza os braços bem feliz.  
  
Ikki: Mu, além de cuidar da Saori, vê se dá um trato nela também - O cavaleiro de fênix dá uma risada cínica.  
  
Mu: Não entendi o que você quis dizer - Ele se faz de desentendido.  
  
Ikki: Entendeu sim, você é inteligente, e ainda mais você não se chama Seiya.  
  
Seiya: O que você está falando de mim? - Pegasus pede confuso.  
  
Ikki: Nada Seiya - Fênix fica sério e pega na mão de sua namorada.  
  
Saori ficou muito sem jeito com aquela discussão, pois entendeu muito bem o que Ikki falou para Mu, mas preferiu se fazer de desentendida.  
  
Passa-se 1 semana e finalmente os cavaleiros de bronze e suas namoradas partem em rumo aos Alpes Suíços. Enquanto isso, Saori e Mu estavam conversando na sala do santuário.  
  
Saori: Mu me conta como é sua casa em Jamiel? - A deusa pergunta com um olhar de curiosidade.  
  
Mu: Minha casa é grande e não possui porta de entrada - (Aparentemente não visível).  
  
Saori: E como você entra?  
  
Mu: Através do tele-transporte ou por uma passagem secreta.  
  
Saori: O Kiki ficou lá cuidando da sua casa?  
  
Mu: Não Saori, o Kiki foi viajar com uns amigos para os sete picos.  
  
Saori: Mu, você não precisa usar a armadura aqui, pode ficar a vontade - (Nossa como eu queria ver ele sem armadura).  
  
Mu: É que eu não me sinto a vontade - O cavaleiro de áries fala um pouco sem jeito.  
  
Saori: Mu, eu queria ficar um tempo contigo em sua casa em Jamiel, estou cansada de ficar aqui - (Tomara que ele aceite, pois acho que estou interessada nele).  
  
Mu: Por mim tudo bem, mas antes você tem que avisar aos outros cavaleiros para eles não ficarem preocupados.  
  
E assim, Saori vai junto com Mu, falar com Kamus, Aiolia, Saga e Milo que estavam reunidos na casa de leão conversando. A conversa que a deusa teve com eles foi complicada no início, pois os cavaleiros não queriam deixar de jeito nenhum ela fosse sozinha com Mu até Jamiel, porque achavam perigoso, mas no final Saori acaba os convencendo que era seguro.  
  
Saori: Então, já que vocês entenderam, eu e Mu estamos indo para Jamiel - Ela fala muito feliz.  
  
Kamus: Mu cuide bem da Saori, não deixe nada de ruim acontecer com ela - O cavaleiro fala muito sério.  
  
Mu: Pode deixar, ela estará segura comigo.  
  
Saori: Eu estou confiante que ele me protegerá, não se preocupem.  
  
Milo: Só quero ver se ele vai conseguir resistir aos encantos dela - O cavaleiro de escorpião sussurra.  
  
Mu: O que? - (Agora resolveram pegar no meu pé).  
  
Milo: Você entendeu muito bem, não vou repetir.  
  
Saori se despede dos cavaleiros de ouro e vai até seu quarto que fica no santuário. Chegando lá, ela começa a arrumar uma mala. Logo em seguida, a deusa abraça Mu, e os dois se tele-transportam, quando eles chegam em Jamiel, Saori fica surpresa, pois o lugar era cercado por montanhas.  
  
Saori: Mu aquela é sua casa? - (Nossa que casa enorme!).  
  
Mu: Sim Saori - O cavaleiro de áries sorri.  
  
A jovem de cabelos roxos se aproxima da casa de Mu e começa a procurar, onde está a passagem secreta.  
  
Saori: Onde está a passagem secreta? - A deusa pergunta curiosa.  
  
Mu: Espera, não é tão simples assim para achar a passagem secreta.  
  
Nesse momento, o lindo cavaleiro se aproxima de um pequeno símbolo de áries desenhado na parede da casa, a um metro do chão, então ele aperta esse símbolo. Logo em seguida, se abre um painel cheio de números para se digitar uma senha, e assim ele digita a tal senha, e a porta se abre. A casa de Mu possuía vários aparelhos que captavam energia solar, na qual era armazenada em dois geradores, que forneciam energia elétrica para a casa.  
  
Mu: Vamos entrar Saori, eu acho que vai chover - Ele olha para o céu.  
  
Saori: Está bem - Ela segue o lindo cavaleiro até a sala que ficava no primeiro andar.  
  
Ao chegar na sala, a deusa fica surpresa com a decoração do local, pois o tapete era azul, o jogo de sofá em tons branco pérola, um armário de mogno, uma televisão enorme, cortina azul marinho e um lustre de cristal.  
  
Saori: Que lugar lindo! Foi você que o decorou?  
  
Mu: Sim fui eu que decorei - Ele fala muito feliz.  
  
Saori: Onde fica os quartos?  
  
Mu: Fica no segundo andar, me acompanhe - O cavaleiro de áries sorri.  
  
Os dois sobem as escadas.  
  
Saori: Nesse andar tem somente quartos?  
  
Mu: Sim, tem apenas 8 quartos - Ele mostra quarto por quarto a ela.  
  
Saori: Onde fica o meu quarto?  
  
Mu: Fica na terceira porta a esquerda depois da sacada, e o meu quarto fica ao lado direito do seu - (Ela está fazendo perguntas demais, já estou ficando sem paciência).  
  
Saori: Me desculpe, estou te enchendo de perguntas, só queria te perguntar mais uma coisa. O que tem no terceiro andar?  
  
Mu: Lá fica os materiais que utilizo para consertar as armaduras, também é onde trabalho quando está chovendo, e nos outros andares eu ainda estou construindo mais quartos.  
  
Saori: Que interessante - A deusa sorri.  
  
Mu: Você está com fome?  
  
Saori: Sim, você não imagina o quanto - (E posso te garantir, não é só de comida).  
  
Mu: Venha comigo que vou fazer uma comida para nós - (A Saori é bonita, não sei quanto tempo resisto).  
  
O cavaleiro de áries foi preparar uma strogonoff para eles comerem.  
  
Continua.......... 


	2. O Tempo

Capítulo 2: O Tempo  
  
Após 1 mês, Saori não estava mais agüentando ficar somente olhando Mu fazer as coisas, ela queria ajudar também. Então, resolveu fazer o almoço, enquanto o cavaleiro de áries estava consertando algumas armaduras. Após 45 minutos, Mu começa a sentir cheiro de arroz queimado, ele fica preocupado e resolve ir até a cozinha, quando chega lá, encontra a panela em cima do fogão toda queimada e Saori chorando sentada em uma cadeira.  
  
Saori: Me desculpe Mu, eu queria fazer um risoto para a gente comer, mas queimei tudo, não queria lhe dar trabalho.  
  
Mu: Não faz mal, não chora. Deixe que eu faça a comida - Ele sorri e abraça Saori.  
  
Saori: Você é tão bom para mim - A deusa beija a mão do cavaleiro de áries.  
  
Mu fica sem jeito pelo fato de Saori ter lhe beijado a mão, ele não sabia que sensação era aquela que tomara conta de seu ser naquele momento, mas sentia uma enorme alegria que nunca sentira na vida.  
  
Saori: O que foi Mu? Fiz algo errado?  
  
Mu: Não fez nada, só estou pensando qual comida farei para nós comermos - O cavaleiro de áries tenta disfarçar a euforia por estar abraçado com ela.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, ele sai de perto da deusa e vai procurar uma comida para fazer, e resolve preparar um macarrão com molho de carne moída para os dois comerem. Passa-se mais 1 mês, Mu e Saori já estavam um apaixonado pelo outro, quase não conseguiam esconder esse sentimento, pois no inicio era somente atração, agora virou mais que um simples interesse. Enquanto isso, no santuário, os cavaleiros de bronze e suas namoradas voltam de férias, mas não encontram Saori em nenhum lugar. Então, vão falar com Kamus, Milo e Aiolia que estavam conversando na casa de leão.  
  
Ikki: Onde está a Saori? Posso saber ou está difícil? - Fênix pergunta sério.  
  
Milo: Para a sua informação, ela foi para Jamiel junto com o Mu.  
  
Shiryu: Pensávamos que ele fosse ficar aqui no santuário cuidando dela, mas acho que nos enganamos - Ele cruza os braços.  
  
Kamus: É vocês se enganaram redondamente, pois a Saori preferiu ir com ele para Jamiel - O cavaleiro de aquário cruza os braços e fecha os olhos.  
  
Ikki: Então, nós vamos buscá-la, pois aqui no santuário ela estará bem mais protegida contra algum ataque. Será que vocês não pensaram nisso? - Fênix fala super irritado.  
  
Milo: Mas o Mu é forte e tem grande capacidade de cuidar dela, senão ele não seria um cavaleiro de ouro - O cavaleiro de escorpião bufou.  
  
Ikki: Eu concordo que ele seja forte, mas não podemos facilitar - Ele tenta explicar.  
  
Kamus: Então, já está tudo resolvido, amanhã nós vamos até Jamiel buscar ela.  
  
Shun: Ikki, eu acho que não poderei ir com vocês, pois eu e a June programamos sair amanhã - O cavaleiro de Andrômeda abraça sua namorada.  
  
Ikki: Tudo bem, não se preocupe, o Kamus, Hyoga, Milo e Kamus vão comigo - O cavaleiro de fênix senta-se no sofá.  
  
Milo: Então, eu vou ligar para o Hangar dizendo que amanhã de manhã nós vamos precisar do jatinho - Milo vai até a casa de escorpião para ligar.  
  
Hyoga: Ótimo, agora que está resolvido, vamos descansar, porque ninguém é de ferro.  
  
Enquanto, em Jamiel já tinha anoitecido, e Saori estava maquinando um jeito de ter Mu, então resolve esperar ele descer do terceiro piso, da sala onde o cavaleiro de áries estava concertando algumas armaduras. Ela fica alguns minutos esperando seu amado, quando de repente ele desce as escadas e se depara com a deusa, ao vê-la fica surpreso.  
  
Saori: Nossa Mu, como você está com uma cara de cansado - Ela se aproxima de seu amado.  
  
Mu: Sim, confesso que estou um pouco cansado - O cavaleiro de áries sorri.  
  
Saori: Venha comigo até o quarto, vou te fazer uma massagem bem relaxante - A deusa puxa Mu pela mão.  
  
Mu: Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu já estou acostumado.  
  
Saori: Eu sei que não sei cozinhar, mas fazer massagem, eu sei um pouco, fiz até um curso de 7 meses - Ela olha para os olhos de seu amado.  
  
Mú: Está bem.  
  
Nesse momento, os dois entram no quarto do cavaleiro de áries, Saori então pede para ele tomar um banho primeiro e depois usar somente uma toalha para tapar as partes intimas, para ela poder fazer a massagem. Então, Mu entra no banheiro e toma um banho demorado, logo em seguida sai de lá, somente com uma toalha ao redor da cintura.  
  
Saori: Mu, agora deita aqui na cama de bruços - Saori senta-se na cama.  
  
E assim, Saori começa a fazer a massagem em seu amado, e ele faz cara que está gostando muito das mãos da deusa, que percorre suas costas de cima abaixo.  
  
Saori: Você está gostando? Pois se não estiver posso parar.  
  
Mú: Eu estou adorando, por favor, continue! - Ele sorri.  
  
De repente, Saori não consegue mais segurar sua paixão e então começa a beijar as costas de seu amado até chegar no pescoço. Ao perceber isso, o cavaleiro de áries fica excitado com a situação, pois ele estava apaixonado por Saori, mas não sabia se ela também gostava dele, com essa confirmação ele se vira e olha bem nos olhos dela.  
  
Saori: Mu, eu te amo muito - Ela começa a beija-lo.  
  
Após um beijo longo, entre os dois, o cavaleiro de áries se aproxima do ouvido de sua amada e sussurra que a ama, e em seguida dá uma mordidinha no lóbulo da orelha de Saori.  
  
Saori: Eu te quero agora, me faça sua.  
  
Ao ouvir essas palavras, Mu retira a camisola de sua amada, a deixando somente de calcinha. Então, ele a puxa para debaixo de seu corpo, ficando por cima dela, Saori abraça seu amado e os dois se beijam bastante, logo em seguida o cavaleiro de áries beija o pescoço de sua amada e vai descendo até os picos dos seios, onde começa a chupa-los e lambe-los. A moça geme de prazer, não somente por isso, mas também pelas caricias feitas em sua parte intima, por uma das mãos de Mú que está dentro de sua calcinha. O cavaleiro de áries estava penetrando dois dedos na vagina de Saori e massageando seu clitóris com movimentos circulares e lentos, a deusa já estava gritando de prazer.Com a outra mão ele arranca a peça intima da moça, pois percebeu que a parte intima dela, já estava molhadinha e lubrificada para receber seu membro ereto.  
  
Saori: Mú, por favor, vai com cuidado, pois você é meu primeiro.  
  
Mu: Pode ficar tranqüila meu amor.  
  
Mu se coloca entre as pernas de sua amada e começa a penetrar seu membro bem devagarzinho nela, que começa a gritar primeiro com um pouco de dor e logo em seguida de prazer, o cavaleiro de áries ao perceber isso, vai afundando a penetração e aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos de ida e volta. A noite foi longa para ambos que estavam ardendo de paixão.  
  
Continua...... 


	3. A Descoberta

Capítulo 3: A Descoberta  
  
No dia seguinte, Mu e Saori acordam com a voz de Ikki, Milo, Kamus e Hyoga que estavam chamando pelo cavaleiro de áries, pois não encontraram a entrada da casa que estava camuflada.  
  
Mu: Saori vá para o seu quarto e tome um banho e logo em seguida desça, pois assim ninguém saberá o que aconteceu.  
  
Saori: Está bem, eu farei isso - Ela se levanta e vai para seu quarto tomar banho.  
  
Enquanto isso, Mu levanta vai para o banheiro tomar uma ducha de 5 minutos e logo em seguida vai abrir a porta da passagem secreta.  
  
Ikki: Por que demorou tanto Mu? - O cavaleiro de fênix pergunta irritado.  
  
Mu: Eu estava tomando banho.  
  
Kamus: Onde está a Saori? - O cavaleiro pergunta desconfiado.  
  
Mu: Acho que ela está dormindo.  
  
Hyoga: Podemos entrar ou será que não podemos?  
  
Mu: Claro que podem, por favor, entrem - O cavaleiro de áries espera todos entrarem para fechar a passagem secreta.  
  
Hyoga: Que sala mais legal!  
  
Milo: Dá de fazer uma festa legal aqui e chamar um monte de mulher.  
  
Mu: Não gosto de bagunça na minha casa.  
  
De repente Saori desce as escadas e se aproxima dos cavaleiros.  
  
Saori: Oi rapazes, o que vocês fazem aqui? - A deusa pergunta num tom bem sério.  
  
Ikki: Viemos buscar você, pois seu lugar é no santuário - Fênix cruza os braços.  
  
Saori: Está bem, se vocês ficam felizes, eu volto - Ela fala num tom triste.  
  
Mu olha para o rosto de sua amada e percebe que ela ficou triste.  
  
Mu: Eu acho que vou junto com vocês, pois já consertei as armaduras que tinha que consertar e já as devolvi.  
  
Milo: Então vamos logo.  
  
Saori: Vocês vieram como até aqui?  
  
Kamus: Viemos com um jatinho até o aeroporto mais próximo e depois alugamos um helicóptero e descemos aqui perto.  
  
Saori: Eu vou voltar ao santuário junto com o Mu, através do tele- transporte, enquanto vocês voltem de jatinho - A deusa fala muito séria.  
  
Ikki: Como você quiser - O cavaleiro de fênix fala já saindo da casa.  
  
Minutos depois Saori chega junto com seu amado ao santuário.  
  
Mu: Precisamos conversar - Ele fala bem sério.  
  
Saori: O que você quer me dizer? - A deusa fica nervosa.  
  
Mu: Saori, a nossa noite foi boa, maravilhosa, a melhor que já tive na minha vida, mas acho que devemos parar por aqui - O cavaleiro fala triste.  
  
Saori: Mas por quê?  
  
Mu: Eu não posso, pois você é uma deusa e além do mais os outros cavaleiros não iriam aceitar esse nosso romance - O cavaleiro de áries tenta disfarçar sua tristeza.  
  
Saori: Então, você acha que sou mais uma aventura em sua vida? Já sei você não tem coragem de assumir nosso amor perante todos, pois não gosta de mim de verdade - A deusa sai correndo até o seu quarto.  
  
Mu: Foi melhor assim, acredite em mim, apesar de eu te amar muito, não posso ficar contigo, por favor, me perdoe algum dia - Ele sussurra.  
  
O cavaleiro de áries estava detestando o jeito pela qual tinha tratado sua amada, enquanto Saori estava em seu quarto chorando muito. Na manhã seguinte, a deusa sai do santuário sem ser percebida por ninguém e vai até a cidade comprar umas roupas novas. Quando Saori volta da cidade dá de cara com seu amado esperando por ela na casa de áries.  
  
Mu: Onde você foi? Posso saber?  
  
Saori: Fui fazer umas compras, não está vendo as sacolas? - Ela fala irritada.  
  
Mu: Você não deveria sair assim desse jeito sem ser acompanhada por algum de nós, você está sendo muito irresponsável - O cavaleiro de áries fala bem preocupado.  
  
Saori: Me deixe em paz! - Ela entra na casa de áries.  
  
O cavaleiro de áries segue Saori e a pega pelo braço, logo em seguida a encosta contra a parede, e daí Mu começa a beijar a deusa que o corresponde.  
  
Mu: Me desculpe Saori por ter te falado aquelas coisas que lhe magoaram muito - Ele passa uma das mãos pelo rosto dela.  
  
Saori: Eu desculpo, pois te amo muito, fique comigo - A deusa larga as sacolas no chão e abraça seu amado.  
  
Mu: Sim Saori, mas primeiro vamos nos encontrar as escondidas e depois revelaremos a todos.  
  
Saori: Meu amor, você me deixa muito feliz - Ela sorri.  
  
Mú: Eu espero sempre estar ao seu lado, pois eu te amo - O cavaleiro de áries sorri muito feliz e pega sua amada no colo e a leva até seu quarto, chegando lá.  
  
Saori: Eu acho que ninguém vai nos pegar no flagra, porque é muito cedo e alguns cavaleiros ainda estão dormindo.  
  
Mu: Eu sei meu amor - Os dois começam a se beijar e ele a leva até a cama.  
  
Logo em seguida, o clima entre os dois começa a esquentar cada vez mais, até que eles fazem amor. Depois de algum tempo, Mu acompanha Saori até o santuário, passando pelas casas dos outros cavaleiros, o único que os pára é Kamus.  
  
Kamus: Onde você estava Saori?  
  
Saori: Eu pedi ao Mu que me acompanhasse até a cidade, para eu fazer umas compras - Ela mostra as sacolas para Kamus.  
  
Kamus: Da próxima vez fale para todos, onde você planeja ir - Ele cruza os braços.  
  
Saori: Se todos ficam felizes, da próxima vez mando uma carta comunicando que vou sair, com horas de antecedência.  
  
E então, a deusa e o cavaleiro de áries vão até o santuário, chegando lá, Mu conversa um pouco com os cavaleiros de bronze ali presentes. Passam-se 2 meses e os encontros entre Saori e seu amado começam a ficar cada vez mais freqüentes, quase todos os dias eles fazem amor às escondidas. Ikki, Kamus e Milo já estavam ficando desconfiados das saídas de Saori com Mu, pois a deusa sempre queria que o cavaleiro de áries a acompanhasse onde ela fosse e não aceitava outro cavaleiro que não fosse ele. Até que um dia, Saori sai as 2 horas da madrugada do santuário pensando que todos estavam dormindo, mas isso que ela se enganava, porque Milo, Ikki e Kamus começaram a segui- la para ver onde a deusa ia e o que ela iria fazer. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, Saori entra ns casa de áries, e fica por lá, então os 3 cavaleiros que já tinham desde do inicio abaixado seus cosmos para não serem percebidos por ninguém e muito menos por Mu, na qual eles desconfiavam que ele estava namorando a deusa as escondidas. Saori entra no quarto de seu amado, logo em seguida o cavaleiro de áries a agarra e os dois começam a se beijar e vão até a cama. Minutos depois ambos já tinham se despido, e começando a fazer caricias um no outro, em seguida o clima já estava muito quente entre o casal apaixonado que começa a fazer amor. Enquanto isso, Ikki, Kamus e Milo se aproximam bem devagarzinho da porta onde o casal estava, e ouvem os gritos de prazer de Saori e Mu.  
  
Saori: AHHHHHH! Mú você é muito bom, AHHHHHHH!  
  
Mu: Você também é muito gostosa - O cavaleiro de áries sussurra.  
  
De repente os 3 cavaleiros abrem a porta do quarto e pegam Saori e seu amado no maior flagra, a deusa e Mu ao verem Milo, Kamus e Ikki se cobrem com os lençóis.  
  
Saori: O que vocês estão olhando? - Ela grita.  
  
Mu: Saiam daqui agora, senão serei obrigado a tira-los daqui - O cavaleiro de áries fala super irritado.  
  
Milo: Que isso Mu! Você estava traçando a deusa e não nos contou nada, resolvemos ir descobrir por nós próprios o que acontecia entre vocês - O cavaleiro de escorpião começa a dar risada.  
  
Mu: Tenha mais respeito com a minha namorada - Ele grita.  
  
Milo: Está bem, não precisa ficar desse jeito - O cavaleiro cruza os braços.  
  
Ikki: Então você resolveu dar um trato completo na Saori - Fênix sorri.  
  
Kamus: Saori, bem que eu desconfiava que você tinha uma certa queda pelo Mu - Ele fala sério.  
  
Saori: Parem com isso! Saiam daqui e parem de ficar nos julgando - A deusa grita bem alto.  
  
Ikki: Agora que vimos o que queríamos, vamos embora - Fênix fala feliz.  
  
Milo: Amanhã todo o santuário vai ficar sabendo disso, pois vou contar a todos.  
  
Saori: Fale para quem quiser, o importante é que eu e o Mu nos amamos muito e além do mais, eu estou grávida.  
  
Mu: Grávida! - Ele olha bem feliz para sua amada.  
  
Ikki: Nossa! Agora a família está completa, só falta o casamento - O cavaleiro de fênix sorri e cruza os braços.  
  
Kamus: Vai ter que casar com ela, senão a coisa vai ficar feia pra você.  
  
Mu: Ninguém precisa me obrigar a casar com ela, pois caso de livre e espontânea vontade, eu a amo.  
  
Saori: Eu também te amo muito - Ela fala muito feliz.  
  
Mu: Eu sei que não pedi antes, mas quero pedir agora, Saori quer se casar comigo? - O cavaleiro de áries pega na mão de sua amada.  
  
Saori: Claro que eu aceito meu amor - A deusa abraça seu amado e começa a chorar de emoção.  
  
Kamus: Acho que agora temos que ir - O cavaleiro de aquário puxa Milo e Ikki pelo braço e fecha a porta.  
  
Nesse momento, Mu e Saori ficam sozinhos. Dias depois todas as pessoas do santuário ficam sabendo da novidade sobre o casal, muitos ficaram felizes por eles. Após 2 meses Saori e Mu se casam e vão viver juntos numa suíte no santuário. O cavaleiro de áries não desgrudava de sua amada, pois ele gostava muito dela e tinha medo que algum vilão a matasse.  
  
Fim  
  
Nota: Eu dedico esse fic em especial a minha amiga Miaka que gosta da Saori. 


End file.
